Tofu Driver turns Racer
by xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx
Summary: Takako's Life from being a Tofu Deliverer is now over after she have met meeting the White Comet of Akagi: Takahasi Ryosuke. Read as you see how both their lives are now being toyed by Fate. Fem!Takumi, Fem!Tsuna, Can turn to Rated M, Be warned


Demon: Well so you've finally tried something new, so what's this about?

Angel: *Her head tilting* Um, What is this about, Nicole-chan?

Nicole: You'll see, just go on read, and if you do, try to at least correct it. If you can give me suggestions please do so, but no flames. Thank You

**I do not own Initial D**

Rated T right now, might go to Rated M but that will be for a long period of time.

Note: **I'm so sorry to the people who have been reading on my other stories but I have been really busy so I'm so sorry, that I haven't been able to actually update it. So sorry! But maybe this will be a good one.**

**So please try not to say any bad things. My deepest Apology.**

Chapter 1

It was a very cold, a very silent morning about 4:30am in Mount Akina, home for the Akina Speed stars. It was a very eerie morning and you see in one of the corners on the sidewalks a beige S-13 and 2 males standing beside it. One has a shoulder length black hair and the other with a shorter hair. They were waiting for something.

"Why _did _you have to call me so early in the morning!" The man with the longer hair whined, his body shaking from the coldness outside especially on top of Mt. Akina.

The man with a shorter hair than the first sighed then said "Really, I.. No… We are going to confirm about those rumors about the ghost of Mt. Akina which is said that races up and down the mountain, Kenji"

"Ikatani, Maybe the rumors aren't true, It's almost 5:00 and they say the ghosttttt runs when it's only 4:00 in the morning" He said, his teeth chattering because of the cold.

The man now known as Ikatani sighs '_Maybe he's right, maybe the ghost really isn't real'._

He was broken out of his musing when he hear the sound of a something very familiar:

"SSSSCCCCRRRREEEECCCCHHHH"

It was a screech coming from a car. Maybe it is the ghost of Akina.

His head whipped while his eyes widened when he saw a car with white on the top and black below, the words 'TRUENO' marked on the front with its headlights shining the road. When it reached them, the AE86 then drifted gracefully and then moved swiftly and drifted again for the other corner.

They were so surprised and amazed that they didn't saw the sticker on the side of the car facing them. The words "Fujiwara Tofu Shop" in Kanji "藤原とうふ店"

*About 3 hours after the encounter*

A girl about 17 walk down the sidewalk walking to her school, She is currently in her last year and she will be graduating already. She have a long brown curled hair stopping beneath her bossom flowing smoothly, she also have a smooth and creamy colored skin, shiny brown-colored eyes, and a beautiful figure that makes many girls to shame.

She makes her way to her classroom with many bystanders looking at her at awe.

Her hair now bounces side by side following her every step she turned to her locker, opening seeing a lot of letters coming out, flooding her entire space. She sighed, she shook her head, picked the letters up and walked and dumped the letters into the garbage can. She picked her indoor shoes and put it on, while she put her outdoor shoe into her locker. She walked down the hallway again many staring at her. What can they do, she was like an angel brought down from heaven shining them with beauty.

She opened the door that divides her and her classmates that are already inside, making her classmates quiet down. She walked going toward at the last chair at the window, putting her bag beside her and then sitting down. She pushed her hair behind her ear some of them still framing her brown eyes.

She yawned quietly and putted her arm on her table quickly followed by her head, followed again by the closing of her eyes, making her fall asleep. Many of her classmates quietly returned to their seats, looking at their beautiful classmate.

After 3 minutes after her, 2 other classmate, beautiful as well, Two of the friends of the said girl above, Tsunarumi Nagi and Sawada Tsunahime, as they are called by their friends, but their real names being Odayaka Nagi, Her name meaning calm and the other called Akanagi Tsuna, They then sat beside her best friend.

The bell followed about 15 minutes after signaling the beginning of classes again. Their homeroom teacher arrived 2 minutes after the bell rang.

She started blabbing about something, After that she left the room, After a few second their next subject started, meaning Math. Their teacher then discuss about their lesson and wrote some equation on the board while the 2 girls just fell in a deep sleep.

"Can someone please answer the question on the board?" Ms. Rona asked staring at her students who in back, stared blankly at her.

She sighed.

She called to her 3 top student that can only answer her question on the board.

"Odayaka Nagi, Fujiwara Takako, Akanagi Tsuna, Please go in front and answer the 3 question on the board." She said

Nagi and Tsuna being the light sleeper woke up first, Nagi looking at her classmate asking her what the teacher said, The classmate she asked being so used to it answered her question, pointing on the board.

Nagi looking saw why, she poked Takako who woke up immediately and eyed her '_what the fuck is it now?!' _She answering back at her '_Look at the board and maybe you'll know'_. Nagi then stood up followed by Takako their hair following.

(A/N: So people when they're going to have their lunch I'll describe the other 2, seeing as they are OC's)

They answered the questions easily, and went back to their seat after that.

"How the hell can they still do that!" One of the students asked, shocked

Even though they sleep in their class, they easily answer the question, pass their test, and things that still make them surprised for all these years.

"Thank you, Odayaka-san, Fujiwara-san, and Akanagi-san, let's continue now…" And the girls go back to dreamland again.

*Lunch*

As the 3 girls go to the rooftop to eat since it's the only place which is quiet, no doubt.

They meet up with Itsuki who have a short black hair, not-so cute face, black eyes, noisy mouth. To think she was also a friend of them was totally unbelievable. But since she keeps people away from them, They were okay with that.

*Itsuki's POV*

To think they are my friends, The 3 most sought after women inside the school, I was nothing, many were so jealous of me . Nagi have a straight caramel brown hair that ends at her knees, even though she keeps it in a pony, it always was straight without anything that makes it curl or get tied up. She have a soft brown eyes that seems to look at your inner self, she knows when someone is really in a down mode.

She has an hourglass frame that many is jealous of. She is called the Princess of the school, She ranks no. 1 in the rank given by the students.

She's really quiet but when you meet her personally and not what other people say about her, You'll actually see the real her that smiles and talks much often than in public.

Now, Tsuna's hair is spiky at the top and when it goes down it suddenly goes a bit curly on the end and her hair ends at her thigh. She also has the hourglass frame like Nagi but much lesser than Nagi.

She is quite small than other women but her intelligence covers that. She is called the duchess of school. It is also rumored that she has a boyfriend, but it was never confirmed because when I asked her about it, this was what she said:

*Flashback*

"_Hey Ladies!" I said, waving at them._

_I saw Tsuna look at me and smiled gently. She gestured at me to follow them, and I followed them towards the rooftop. We sat on the floor and talk about what was happening all around us. They laughed softly, while I laughed loudly._

_Then I remembered something some girls at the hallway about Tsuna._

"_Um.."_

_They look at me. Tsuna tilted her head to the left and said _

"_Itsuki, what is it?"_

"_Well, Iheardfromsomegirlsthatyouha veaboyfriend,isthatrue?" I asked rapidly_

_Tsuna blinked, "Itsuki, can you repeat you question but this time slowly, Okay?"_

_I swallowed and started to repeat my question _

"_Well, I heard from some girls that you have a boyfriend, is that true?"_

_Tsuna blinked rapidly, and chuckled softly._

_She raised her right hand and held it to her lips and pointed her index finger upwards saying "That's a secret that you'll have to figure out yourself, and even if you ask Takako or Nagi about it, they wouldn't say anything about it, So if I were you try to do some research, but I can't tell you anything about that."_

_She winked her eye at me and talked again with Nagi and Takako._

*End of Flashback*

I sighed

Takako then looked at me and asked "What is it now, hmm, Itsuki?"

"Nothing, I've just wanted to have a car especially a fast one"

"And why is that so, Itsuki?" Tsuna asked, looking at me.

"Have you heard about the Akina Speed Stars, they are the ones racing uphill as well as downhill at Mt. Akina, they are what you may call as street racers." I explained.

"Their leader is Koichiro Iketani while he is followed by Kenji and many other racers, and I want to be like them, racing is so supreme …." I said

*No one's POV*

As Itsuki rambles on about Cars and Racing and all about it, while the other 3 girls doze off and sleep.

But before Takako goes to sleep, she thought

'_What is so exciting about racing anyway?'_

Not knowing that by Racing, she will actually find her true love, in the personification of the White Comet of Akagi: Takahashi Ryosuke.

Well That's that, Hope you like it people.

Bye bye for now!

Bye Bi


End file.
